The Ramen Bible
by Princessdarkfairy
Summary: My entrant Alica! Naruto is speaking with Jirayai who mentions a book called "The Ramen Bible" Naruto runs off to his local bookstore, enlisting the help of Konohamaru and Hinata, will they find it? Or is it just a ruse? ONESHOT


Naruto, and the Legend Of The Ramen Bible.

Amiee: This is my entrant for the Naruto Competition Alica! ^_^

I do not own Naruto. That's it.

Naruto sighed, the excitement of the Chunnin Exams had finally passed. Sasuke was still hospitalized, Sakura was no where to be found. Kakashi was, well, being mysterious and being Kakashi. Naruto growled, settling into Ichiraku's, Jirayai sat beside him, he looked at him, the red streaks on his face aligning the contours. Naruto frowned to him.

"Whats wrong Naruto?"

"I'm bored! That's whats wrong." Naruto huffed, crossing his arms, Jirayai stared at his clothes, amazed that the colors managed to compliment each other. He began to think off a new idea for his book, a man that can't wear the right clothes finds an impeccably dressed woman, and she shows him just how perfect his sense of fashion is... Jirayai smirked, taking out a notepad and jotting the idea down. Naruto groaned, he looked to him. An evil glint crossed Jirayai's face.

"You know Naruto, I've heard of this book, it's called The Ramen Bible, it dipicts how god chose Moses and created the earth- through Ramen. Do you want the money to see if it's in a book store?"  
Naruto's eyes lit up, and he finished his sixth bowl of ramen. Jirayai handed him the money and he sped off, laughing aloud.

"Thanks for paying for my ramen Ero-Sannin!" Jirayai yelled after the ninja, he turned to the owners of Ichiraku's, a grin on his face.

"We love it when Naruto has friends with him."

"I'm sure you do." Jirayai sighed, handing over the money to the owner, he was going to put Naruto through hell.

Naruto ran through the streets of Konoha, perspiration peeling from his forehead. He ran past the bamboo staked wall, paused and jogged backwards. His eyes turned into a line and his nose crinkled. He continued to jog on the spot. The piece of fabric began to shake, Konohamaru fell, tripping on his overly large scarf. Naruto laughed. Konohamaru stood and glared.

"Boss! What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for The Ramen Bible, it's a manga! Ero-sannin told me about it!" Konohamaru seemed to think for a moment, striking a pose. He rubbed his chin in thought, looking up to the sky as a messenger bird flew past the sun. His eyes gleamed.

"I'll help you boss!" He yelled, pointing to the sky, Naruto sweat-dropped, the boys teeth gleamed. Naruto's sapphire hues took him in. He nodded. They began to jog to the nearest book store in the hopes of finding this fabled "Ramen Bible"

"N...Naruto-k-kun?" Hinata stuttered, as two figures tore past her into the book store she had just exited from. Naruto stopped. Her pupiless eyes took him in, a bright pink hue covering her cheeks. She shifted her feet, feeling nervous under his powerful gaze. Naruto grinned at her, large and goofy, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, blond locks moving over and back.

"Ahh, Hinata-chan, didn't see you there! Oh? What book did you get?" Naruto asked, looking at the bag curiously. Hinata inhaled sharply, her once pink blush changing into red. She pushed her hands out, bending her head.

She accidently punched Naruto by accident.

"Oh! Naruto-kun! I'm s-sorry! G-gomen!" She stuttered, Naruto had a minor nosebleed, but he waved it off. Peering into the bag she had held out to him. He rolled his eyes, it was just a girls magazine, the headline on it read:

"How to tell the one YOU love, that you LOVE him."

He scratched his chin, confusion crossing him. He wanted to know who Hinata loved. He thought that that guy as very lucky to get a girl like Hinata. Hinata was breathing heavily, just in Naruto's presence made her almost faint. Then he heard Konohamaru cough, he nodded. Turning his mind back to the mission on hand.

Jirayai was walking slowly towards the nearest bookstore. He saw Naruto speaking animatically to Hyuga Hinata, who was very red in the face. He had another idea for his book. A young girl, shier then a mouse falls in love with loud mouth obnoxious boy of her dreams. He scribbled the idea down, just as Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her back into the bookstore, exclaiming about ramen. Jirayai was amazed that the girl didn't faint. As was Konohamaru.

"Hinata-chan, do you know where we might find it?!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing books before and after him.

"N-Naruto-kun, it w-would help if y-you looked at the b-books you're throwing." Naruto stopped, and looked at Hinata, a wide grin coming across his whisker face. She swore she saw them twitch in anxiety. Naruto sweatdropped, before he faced from her, his eyes becoming almost flat, his smile forming into a perfect "O".

"That's a great idea Hinata-chan!" He began to look at the pictures of the thrown books, Hinata began to look at the shelves for this manga. She had never heard of it before. She heard a loud bang, she was startled. Hinata's jaw dropped when she seen that Naruto had been flattened by a book case. The entire bookstore became silent. The profanities of the ninja could be heard clearly. Hinata found her self gulping. Konohamaru gazed at the bookcase'd Naruto in amazement before yelling in anxiety.

"BOSS! BOSS! You okay boss?" He called, throwing some books off the ground, further away from the book case. The owner of the store collapsed. In shock, obviously. Slowly, as if they had seen nothing. The people filtered out- work staff included. Naruto eventually managed to push the case off of himself, he rubbed his chin, staring at the collapsed book store owner. He shrugged, grinning to Konohamaru and Hinata.

"Great, everybody's gone now, now we won't be disturbed while we're looking for the manga." Hinata and Konohamaru paused for a moment. Had Naruto planned that? Naruto faced away from them for a moment, an evil glint could be seen in his sapphire eyes.

_"Hehee, Now that manga will be mine, and free!"_ He grinned, noting that his plan had worked even better then originally thought, even the cashier had slid away. Hinata coughed, trying to get his attention. Naruto cocked a blond eyebrow to her, watching as she shifted uncomfortably because of his gaze.

"N-Naruto-kun... M-maybe we should try the Bible section... Y-you did c-call it the Ramen Bible a-after all..." Hinata said, her violet locks framing her face. She inhaled slowly as Naruto's eyes brightened, he seemed to think for a minute, before he ran to her.

"Ahh, Hinata-chan, your awesome. Your smarter then Shikamaru!" Hinata flushed, unable to believe what Naruto had just said. Naruto let go of her, he stared around the store. He scratched his chin.

"Where is the Bible section?"

"O-over h-here N-Naruto-kun.." Hinata mumbled, walking to the back of the bookstore. Naruto and Konohamaru followed her. They looked skeptic as they stared at the bookcase.

"THAT'S the Bible section? It's not even a full line!" Konohamaru called, Hinata shrugged, staring at the dusty book shelf. Naruto grinned, jumping into the book line, looking at everything from Genesis to the Koran. He growled, thundering his fists against the books in anxiety, Konohamaru and Hinata took a step back.

"BOSS! STOP! THOSE ARE HOLY!" Konohamaru yelled, kicking Naruto where no sun shone, Naruto fell to the ground in a whimper. Hinata almost fainted, her face overcome in a red blush.

"Boss, tough luck. Looks like this book was only a myth. Who ever heard of The Ramen Bible anyway?" Naruto kicked a pebble, it hitting the white haired sannin's feet. He looked at him, a toothy grin on Jirayai's face. Hinata stuttered her goodbye. Konohamaru tripped, then went to train with Ebisu. Naruto's eyes formed to slits. The sannin frowned.

"Couldn't find it, huh?"

"No..."

"Well, here you go." Jirayai looked through his back and took out a book. Handing it to Naruto, he watched as the thirteen year old boys eyes lit up in happiness. He stared at him, his eyes twinkling in delight. They then returned to slits, Jirayai tugged at his collar. Taking a step back. In case the nine tails chakra happened to break through.

"Explain."

"Well, the Ramen Bible isn't on the shelves yet- I"

He ran, the chakra of the Bijuu seeping through. Naruto was enraged, having spent the entire day looking for a book that hadn't even been released yet. He was going to kill the Ero-sannin.

Naruto sat down in his home, a grin plastered to his face. He had a small bowl of ramen beside of him, and he opened the Ramen Bible, immediately becoming interested in the tales of Moses, told through ramen eyes. Naruto laughed at some parts and frowned at others. Meanwhile, Jirayai hung off the wall across from him, his mouth gagged and his clothes torn in parts. His hands tied tightly away from each. He hung like a piece of art. He began to think of new tales for his Icha Icha series.

"Thank you Naruto, I now have a new series of Icha Icha just waiting to be written. Thank You." He smirked, the entire exercise was for him to think of new Icha Icha novels, his mission. Success.

Amiee: Hope you all liked it! ^_^


End file.
